The Origin of Lord and Lady Green Eyes
by GryffinMiraur
Summary: The origins of an inside joke of the Gryffindor Quidditch team


Disclaimer: JKR's not mine. 

 A/N: I'm going to begin work on Owls Between Friends summer between PS and CoS so this is a little cookie for you

The Origin of Lord and Lady Green-Eyes

Harry looked nervously around the Quidditch pitch. There was no one there yet. He'd woken up too early.  It was one thing practicing with just Wood but this would be the whole team with Bludgers and the Quaffle and Harry still wasn't sure about those Bludgers.

It was a foggy morning but the fog was rising quickly and Harry could make out three shapes coming towards him. They were carrying broomsticks and looked decidedly feminine.  As they approached, their voices told him that this guess was right.

" . . .says not even Charlie Weasley could have" one of them was saying in hushed tones.

"Well, he is the perfect build, you know, light and all that" said another who had an enthusiastic sounding voice.

"We'll just see" said a more authoritative voice. The three girls came into the light and Harry could see them closely. He'd seen all of them in the Gryffindor common room at one time or another

              Two of them were flanking a small blonde girl who seemed as though she were always violently excited about something. When he'd seen her in the common room, she was usually laughing at something. 

The girl on the left was a rather gawky looking black girl who hadn't quite grown into her lankiness yet. Still, her dark eyes held an amount of conviction in them that reminded Harry strongly of Professor McGonagall. She obviously didn't take any nonsense from anyone.

The other girl was medium sized with brown curls and a pair of, well, there wasn't any other word for it, sensible green eyes that looked as though they had the potential for twinkling. Harry had seen her too but she was usually reading, curled up by the fire. He would never have placed her as a Quidditch player.

They all smiled at Harry. The blond opened her mouth to speak but was promptly knocked into by the overenthusiastic Weasley twins.  She picked herself up and glared at them. By that time, Wood had arrived.

"Really," he said, annoyed, "It's that sort of behavior that will lose us the cup"

"Sorry, Oliver," said George, "Just practicing for a Slytherin match"

Wood looked exasperated, but shrugged. Clearly, he was used to this.

He looked at Harry seeming to notice him for the first time. 

 "Oh, Harry, have you been introduced yet? You know Fred and George but I don't think you know our Chasers"

Harry shook his head.

"Angelina Johnson" said the black girl smiling at him.

"Katie Bell, otherwise known as Kit" the blond girl informed him, "and I'm so glad to finally meet you, I mean, it's one thing to see you in the common room every now and then, but to really meet you,  you know-"

And she would have gone on in this vein for quite a while, Harry could tell if a rather reasonable voice hadn't told her to "Shut up, Kit"

The sensible girl held out a hand "Alicia Spinnet" 

Harry decided he liked them. And as practice progressed, he liked them further. The Quaffle passed from one to the other as though it were connected by invisible strings. They were clearly a seamless team and , judging by the easy way in which they insulted each other when they missed a shot, very good friends as well. 

 "Hey, Green-Eyes," George Weasley yelled suddenly, "Look out! It got away!"

Both Harry and Alicia  moved their brooms out of the way of the Bludger. Unfortunately, both of them moved in the same direction and slammed into each other.

"Owww," Alicia rubbed her head, "Sorry about that, are you all right?"

"Yes, sorry"

A noise behind them showed that Katie and the twins were in fits of hysterical laughter. Angelina and Wood looked disapproving but even their mouths were twitching slightly.

"Forgot . . ." George gasped between hysterics, "Two people with green eyes, now"

Harry looked back at Alicia. He had forgotten she had green eyes too. George must have meant her. She was still rubbing at her head where they had collided.

"Really," Wood said severely, "It's very important to know who you're talking to. You could have seriously injured a Chaser and our new Seeker! And if we want to win the Cup this year, we need all three Chasers and a Seeker."

"I did know who I was talking to" George said sounding a bit petulant, "I just forgot there were two"

 "I know! I know!" Fred grinned, "We can just give them titles"

"What are you on about?" asked Angelina.

 Fred flew over to Harry and, in mock fashion tapped him on both shoulders with his Beater's bat as though he were knighting him

    "Harry, I pronounce you to be Lord Green-Eyes. There, now, George, if you're talking to Harry, just shout Lord Green-Eyes"

  "What about Alicia?" Katie protested, "Doesn't she get a title?"

"You know, that's a good point," added Angelina, "She should have a title and if Harry is a Lord then he needs a Lady, doesn't he?"

 "I don't care who is titled what, let's just figure something out so we can actually practice," grumbled Wood in frustration.

"All right then. Hey, Spinnet, you don't have a problem with being Lady Green-Eyes, do you?" asked George.

 Alicia grinned, "As long as I'm not required to produce a male heir, I'll be Lady Green-Eyes."

  She turned to Harry, eyes living up to their twinkling potential, "What say you, milord?"

If the potential for the shared joke was anything to go by, it was quite clear that the rest of the team had accepted him as one of their own despite his first year status. 

Harry grinned back at her, "Accepted, milady."


End file.
